clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gary the Gadget Guy
Gary the Gadget Guy, or just known as G''', is the master scientist of All Club Penguin and CEO of Brown Puffle Inc. He has a rather large family, and is the fifth oldest besides S, Z, M and C. He has helped improve Club Penguin in many ways. He loves coffee because it helps him stay up late to work on inventions. He is related to Link, though he hates him. He is 34 years old and was born 2 minutes after his brother, Blary and 2 seconds after his sister, Mary. Background G hatched soon after his twin sister Mary did. Some were wondering whether he would take on science like the older members of his family did. This was soon revealed to be true however because at the early age of 2 he was constantly asking his older brother Zany to give him math problems to solve. Eventually the family ran out of them so they sent him to preschool early. Unfortunately G found the things there too easy for him (as did almost all the other members of his family when they first went), and asked if they could learn division. Eventually G started fitting in with the other Chicks and soon found he liked playing with blocks (he would constantly build things that hadn't been invented yet). He ended up graduating Preschool early, so the teachers had to keep him there a bit longer (though he didn't mind). Eventually G received his own lab coat to go along with the glasses he already had. Upon receiving this he tried to invent new machines for the USA. Eventually he made a Coffee Machine which became his first invention. G was very proud of it and would carry his machine almost everywhere for about a week. During high school G met someone who would become famous, Aunt Arctic. They became friends and by prom night, G had a girlfriend. For about three weeks they dated, but they grew apart when they had a fight over which was better, science or writing. You can see no one won. Soon after that he was offered to be the PSA's official Scientist, which he gladly accepted. After that he invented more things than he ever had before like the ''Clock Tower'', and the ''Aqua Grabber''. G now works very close with the Director, and is very honored to be head scientist. Involvement G invents many machines for the PSA. Unfortunatley he appears to occasionally run out of ideas which will sometimes lead him to invent useless things (eg:The Cheese 3000). A lot of his inventions were made specificly for parties and missions and aren't usually seen after that. He's also made many prototypes as well. Theme Song NOTE: His theme song is the instrumental version of the song. Inventions * Robo-Gary (was originally G's idea before Herbert stole it) * Cheese 3000 * Pizzatron 3000 * Toaster 1000 * Clock Tower * Aqua Grabber * Monster Maker 3000 * Box Dimension Portal * Jet Pack * Switchbox 3000 * Super Plunger 3000 * Party Announcer 3000 * Festival of Flight * Coffee Maker 3000 * Stratospheric Floodlight Complex (designed it entirely) * Plane-Fixer 3000 * Plane-Builder 3000 * Clonitizer 3,000 * Heat Ray 3000 (for the AMOEBA) * Camouflage Panel 3000 (also for the AMOEBA) * Giant Deluxe Turbofan Engine 3000 (also for the AMOEBA) * Recycler 3000 * Robo Dog * Robo cat Trivia * G is planning on making something he calls Animatronics for the Stage. * G is dating Aunt Arctic again. Whoever sees them together, gets their memory erased by Director Benny. Maddie '''despises Aunt Arctic because she has a crush on G. * He shares a friendly rivalry with his elder twin sister Mary. * He is the enemy of Link and Newman. The book, Why would 1994 be my worst year?'s limited edition, currently in the hands of Laua Auza, Link, Newman and several others, tells the story. * G now stars in Dancing Penguin and G and is the main character. * G has a YouTube Account. * G is currently the one of the only two people to have photographed Numberry Powder, Other than Pigma55. * Akbaboy comes whenever called on his spy phone to test one of his prototype 'eating' inventions. * Akbaboy's puffle, Jewel, helped him make the Clonitizer 3,000. *It has been rumored that G and DotA have a crush on eachother, as DotA sometimes kisses G on the cheek, but this is confirmed not true. * Player Cards * See Also *G's Family *Aunt Arctic *Link Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Family of G Category:Link Category:Canonical characters Category:Fair Game Category:Inventors